Rise of Marvel And Capcom
by Masterob
Summary: Major Crossover again, that's me. This has equal roles for all characters, I put this as Street Fighter though because it was my inspiration for making this. Will contain character deaths, has Inuyasha, Mortal Kombat, SpiderMan, Resident Evil, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Marvel & Capcom**

_Even if I told you I own the characters, you wouldn't believe me now would ya? Rated R as usual for violence and cursing. Guest starring Justin Timberlake, Akon, and Linkin Park_

Leon Kennedy was in a room in Japan with his friends Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Kevin Ryman, Barry Burton and Carlos Olivera. "What are you up to man?" Chris asked. "I'm getting ready to deliver a speech soon about the T-Virus, regarding Wesker, to warn people", Leon said. "Are you sure about that? What if Wesker starts sending people, remember, he's in Japan", Chris said. "That's why we're here, to warn people", Leon said. "I have a bad feeling about this", Carlos said. "Relax, I'll go in, talk a bit, then leave", Leon said. "Whatever then", Carlos said. "Get some rest then, tomorrow's gonna be a big day for you", Claire said. "And have some guns ready, this could get violent", Barry said. "Hell yeah", Chris said.

The next morning, in the Feudal Era, Kagome was on her way back to her time. "Kagome, where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "Back to my own time Inuyasha, I'm tired of searching for the shards", Kagome said. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku, Sango and Shippo came. "Let her go Inuyasha", Miroku said. "Yeah, she's really tired, there's no use of continuing the search if she's in no mode to", Sango said. "Dammit", Inuyasha said. "Kagome, why can't we come to your time?" Shippo asked. "I don't think you can Shippo", Kagome said. "But if we hold hands, you and Inuyasha can transport us", Shippo said. "That could work, the problem is that I'm expecting company, people from another shrine, my friends and two kids from America are gonna be there", Kagome said. "We'll behave, we promise, please take us", Shippo said, giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine, but if anyone does something stupid, you're going back", Kagome said. "We'll behave already, just take us to your time", Inuyasha said. "Don't take that tone of voice with me Inuyasha, just grab Miroku and Sango, I'll grab Shippo, we'll all jump in the well", Kagome said. Soon they were all able to get into the well and made it successfully to Kagome's time. They all entered the house. "Just wait here", Kagome said.

When she entered, she saw her mom, grandpa, her brother Sota with his girlfriend Hitomi, her friends Yusuke Urimeshi, James and Pan, the new kids, Bart & Lisa Simpson, and the visitors, Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, Kiyone, Nobuyuki Masaki and the head of the Masaki shrine, Katsuhito Masaki. "Hi there, I'm Kagome", Kagome said. "I'm Tenchi, these are my friends Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, Kiyone, my dad Nobuyuki and my grandpa Katsuhito", Tenchi said. "Hello there, pleased to meet you", Ayeka said. "Where have you been Kagome, these people were waiting forever for you", Sota said. "I was really busy", Kagome said. "My granddaughter here travels back in time to the feudal era, where she along with friends battle many ferocious demons", Grandpa said. "Really, that's interesting", Tenchi said. "I really find that unbelievable", Lisa said. Inuyasha then came in. "You don't even know me and you think I'm unbelievable", Inuyasha said. "She probably meant that she didn't believe you existed", Shippo said. "I know what she means!" Inuyasha shouted. "These are my companions, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku", Kagome said. Yusuke went up. "So you're the legendary Inuyasha", Yusuke said. "Damn straight", Inuyasha said. Tenchi went up yo him. "Pleased to meet you", Tenchi said, extending his hand. "Likewise I'm sure", Inuyasha said, shaking it. Shippo went to the T.V. monitor. "That's a T.V. set kid, you can watch things on it", Sota said. He then turned on the T. V. and it freaked Shippo out, so Bart Laughed. "That's such an amazing thing there", Sango said. On T.V. was Leon Kennedy making his speech about the T-Virus.

"People, there has been an outbreak of the virus known as the T-Virus, it is a dangerous biohazard weapon that can turn any human into a zombie or worse in my city a few years ago. Now a man known as Albert Wesker of the evil organization known as Umbrella plans to use that virus to wipe out humanity as we know it. We can put a stop to this and save the world, please alert us if you have any information at all with this number, 406-5239, and help put a stop to this outbreak, tomorrow join me as I give you a brief history of the virus, and talk with the Japanese army about this, that is all", Leon said. "This sounds like a big deal", Kagome said. "I got transferred here to hear this? What's wrong with the world", Lisa asked. "Why are you here anyway?" Kagome asked. "I wanted to spend time in a Buddhist family, since I'm a practicing Buddhist", Lisa said. "My parents just wanted me out of the house", Bart said. "Interesting, you know I am a monk of Buddhism, I can assist you of your necessities", Miroku said. "Thank you", Lisa said. Meanwhile, Leon is walking away from the conference. "Leon, you did such a great speech", Claire said. "Thank you", Leon said. As he was getting in the car, a bullet whizzed by. "Holy shit, get in and let's get the hell out of here", Chris said, putting his sister Claire, Leon and Jill in the car, while Kevin, Barry and Carlos went in a different car. "Shit, who was that trying to kill you?" Chris asked. "Probably one of Wesker's guys", Leon said. "You need some type of protection if you're gonna deliver that 2nd speech tomorrow", Claire said. "I know who we can get too", Jill said. She dialed her cell phone and made some calls to a few people.

Meanwhile in the feudal era, Mugen Jin and Fuu were walking down the road. "This is so fucking boring, when will we get some action?" Mugen asked. "Shut up, I don't want to deal with any of your fun", Fuu said. They then saw a village, this village was unusual, as it was destroyed and deserted. "What the hell happened to this place?" Mugen asked. "Hello", said a voice behind him. It was Naraku. "Who the fuck is you?" Mugen asked. "You're destructor", Naraku said. He then tried to attack the three, but Jin and Mugen cut his arms off, though they grew back. "Holy shit", Mugen said. He continued the attack, but Naraku kept dodging. Naraku knocked Mugen away. Jin tried to attack as well, but he was knocked away too. Naraku went to Fuu and laughed evilly. "Oh God, what are you gonna do?" Fuu asked. "Nothing much, maybe take you back to my layer and have a little fun with you…No? You don't want to, well I'll just kill you", Naraku said. "Hold it right there", a man said. "Who might you be?" Naraku asked. My name is Himura Kenshin, I'm here to stop you", the man Kenshin said. "Really, you think you can kill me?" Naraku asked. "I'm here to stop you, killing you is secondary", Kenshin said. "Please, no one can kill me, let alone stop me", Naraku said. Kenshin then ran in and attacked with his reverse blade sword, and kicked him a few times. "A reverse blade, that can't stop me", Naraku said. Mugen then surprised Naraku by cutting his head off, though he was still alive. All three guys stabbed Naraku, as even though Kenshin had a reverse blade, he still had a sharp point. They all kicked him off. "I will return to kill you", Naraku said. "Just try it bitch", Mugen said. Naraku had left. "Thank you for helping us", Fuu said. "No problem, why don't you some to my place, I'll give you a place to sleep", Kenshin said. "All right", Fuu said, and followed Kenshin with Jin and Mugen.

The next day at Kagome's house, everyone was eating breakfast. "So what should we do today?" Miroku asked. "Let's go to that meeting for that guy on T.V." Sota said. "I don't know Sota", Kagome said. "Come on, it should be fun", Inuyasha said. "I have a few questions for him", Lisa said. "Ok fine, we'll go with our friends", Kagome said. "Hey where's Tenchi?" Inuyasha said. He's out back meditating with his dad and granddad", Kagome said. "What about those girls?" Inuyasha asked. "They're watching them", Kagome said. Inuyasha went back. "We're going to that meeting!" Inuyasha shouted. "OK!" Tenchi shouted back. So they all went to the meeting, it was really crowded; they were with James, Pan, Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Where is this guy?" Inuyasha asked. Leon's friends were on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, Leon will be joined by some bodyguards today after an attempt on his life was made yesterday, if you see danger, please get the hell out of here", Chris said. Leon arrived down the ramp, accompanied by the Street Fighters; Ken Masters, Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, Dhalsim, Blanca and Cammy. "Check out the muscle", Yusuke said. "All right everyone, you've heard what I said, T-Virus is a very dangerous virus, it has destroyed the homes lives of many people, it attacked my city and a lot of us had trouble escaping, almost dying", Leon said. He presumed to tell the history of him and his friends. "Now, are there any questions?" Leon asked. One man raised his hand. It was Justin Timberlake. "What do you plan to do to end this catastrophe?" Justin asked. "We are finalizing a cure to combat any more outbreaks", Leon said. "I didn't know Justin Timberlake would be here", Kagome said. "He's not alone either", Pan said. With Timberlake were Akon and Linkin Park members Chester Bennington, Rob Bourdon, Brad Delson, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn and Mike Shinoda. "Whoa, that's a lot of people", Yusuke said. Another guy raised his hand, Tommy Vercetti with Claude Speed, Carl Johnson, Kent Paul and Maccer. "What's gonna happen with this thing, are we in potential danger?" Tommy asked. "Nothing too serious should happen to us, as long as we keep a sharp eye. "I have a question, what's all this you're shoving on to us?" Lisa asked. "Oh God", Bart said. "What are you talking about?" Leon asked. "This isn't some corrupt government thing is it?" Lisa asked. "No it isn't, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, we've been through hell", Leon said. Then a man in a black cloak arrives, Dhalsim sees him and tell the Street Fighters to be ready. The cloaked man ordered a group of people to attack. The Street Fighters ran in and attacked the henchmen. The Cloak man, who turned out to be Wesker, grabbed his gun and tried to shoot Leon, but Ken came and punched Wesker. Some of the henchmen went to Inuyasha, so he attacked them in self-defense along with his friends. Tommy attacked some of the people as well, along with his friends. Jill was fighting a few off, one tried to attack her from behind, but Justin came and knocked him out. Brad hit one of the guys with his guitar. "Don't break the guitar man", Chester said. "Gotta stop these bastards somehow", Brad said. Cammy smacked a guy across the floor. "You sure smacked him all up the floor", Akon said. "Very clever", Cammy said. The Street Fighters chased away the Henchmen. "It's not over yet, I will kill you dammit, you will so fucking die!" Wesker shouted. "Hey why don't you just get the hell out of here, no one gives a shit what you think, you wanna get to the RPD, your gonna have to get through us!" Ken shouted. "You just wait, don't think I'm alone here", Wesker said. "What an idiot", Ken said. "Don't count him out yet", Leon said. Everyone went outside. "We gotta prepare for our concert, if you wanna come, be our guests", Justin said. "If we have time, we'll come", Leon said. Justin left with Akon and Linkin Park. Leon went to Inuyasha. "I saw what you and your friends did, what are you?" Leon asked. "Yeah, are you one of them freaks this guy was talking about?" Tommy asked. "What did you call me!?" Inuyasha growled. "Calm down Inuyasha, he's a demon, a half-demon", Kagome said. "Well if anything I can sure use your help in the future, someone as tough as you and your friends", Leon said. "Why don't you join us at my house, we'd love to be of help to you", Kagome said. "Whatever", Inuyasha said. "Damn, Mr. Bad Attitude", Leon said. "Come on, let's go", Kagome said. Meanwhile, Wesker made a call. "I need your help, yeah he did bring them, come to Tokyo, Japan posthaste, don't forget the others, from the dark side of the realm, and those guys from New York", Wesker said. He hung up and smiled.

Everyone arrived at Kagome's house. "Nice place", Leon said. "Maybe we should rob it", Carl said. He and his friends laughed, so everyone stared at them. "It was a joke", Tommy said. "So who is this Wesker guy anyway?" Kagome asked. "He was once an ally of us, part of the RPD, then this T-Virus thing started and he became power crazy", Jill said. "Now he's after us and wants us dead, to finalize the Virus and kill everyone", Chris said. "Where did these people come from?" Yusuke asked. "These are the Street Fighters; they're friends of Jill as they teamed up along with the Avengers to fight Shadowloo and The Brotherhood", Claire said. "Who are those people?" Inuyasha asked. "Shadowloo is a crime group led by M. Bison to encourage Street Fighters to become enemies, his 3 bodyguards consisted of former pro boxer Balrog, Muay Thai champion Sagat and the Spanish bullfighter Vega; Brotherhood is led by Magneto, consisting of evil mutants, enemies of the X-Men, the group consists of Pyro the fire guy, Avalanche, the man who causes earthquakes and Toad, the toad obviously", Chun-Li said. "Well we're gonna have to cooperate to stop Wesker", Tenchi said. "Yeah, give him a good thrashing", Yusuke said. "Yeah, so what about the concert?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, who will go?" Leon asked. "Well that depends if we can get in", Chris said. "I think Justin will just let us in", Leon said. "What about the kids though, my mom is out of town, my grandpa along with Nobuyuki and Katsuhito are also busy, and I don't think Shippo, Bart, Lisa and Sota will be allowed in a place like that, and it my not be appropriate for kids that age", Kagome said. "I'll stay with the kids", Chun-Li said. "Are you sure about that?" Kagome asked. "I'm not really into Justin, Akon or Linkin Park", Chun-Li said. "I'll stay too, I'm not in a mood to be in a concert with screaming people", Carlos said. "Fine, here's a list of things to take care of them", Kagome said. "How'd you make a list so fast?" Guile asked. "I always have a list ready", Kagome said. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine", Chun-Li said. "Ok, let's go people, Shippo, Sota, I want you two to behave", Kagome said. "Ok, sis", Sota said. "Will do Kagome", Shippo said. The whole group left as the police came to arrest all the henchmen.

Meanwhile in the feudal era, Mugen, Jin and Fuu are with Kenshin at his house after a day of traveling. "Nice place you got here", Mugen said. "Thanks, Kamiya, Myojin, Sagara, Aoshi! We have company", Kenshin said. A woman, kid and man arrived in the area. "Good evening", Kamiya said. The other two waved. "So you were at one point the Battosai", Jin said. "Yeah, something I'm not really proud of", Kenshin said. "Are you kidding me, I would have loved to be that famous", Mugen said. "Maybe, but I'm just a samurai that doesn't kill, only one that protects", Kenshin said. "Really, interesting", Jin said. "Too bad you felt that way when you fought that weird guy", Mugen said. "What weird guy?" Kamiya asked. "Long dark hair, blue suit", Mugen said. "I've heard of him, his name is Naraku, he is a very evil half-demon that has tormented many people, the only people that have ever stood a chance against him were the demon lord of the west Sesshomaru and his little brother Inuyasha", Kamiya said. "I've heard of those guys, not people you wanna mess with", Mugen said. "No kidding", Aoshi said. Then Naraku busted in with Kagura, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Kanna and The Infant. "Hello again", Naraku said. "Oh shit!" Mugen shouted. Meanwhile at Kagome's house, Carlos is downstairs playing cards with Sota; Shippo is sleeping in Sota's room, Bart and Lisa were watching T.V., Chun-Li was making snacks for Carlos and Sota. "Here you go guys", Chun-Li said. "Thanks", Carlos said. When she went upstairs to check on Shippo, she saw that the window was open. "That's strange", Chun-Li said, she closed the window and went to Shippo. "He's cute when he's sleeping", Chun-Li said. "If he's cute asleep, imagine how gorgeous I am when I'm awake", a man said. Chun-Li turned around to see someone trying to attack her with claws. "Shit, its Vega, what are you doing here?" Chun-Li asked. "My job, this time I won't lose, I have friends", Vega said. Pyro also appeared. "What are you doing here?" Chun-Li asked. "I'm going to kill you", Pyro said. Shippo woke up and was screaming. Carlos heard this. "What the hell is going on upstairs?" he asked. Then a third guy came in busting through the door. "Who the fuck is you?" Carlos asked. "I am Kano, I hope you're ready for Mortal Kombat", the man Kano said. What the hell are you talking about?" Carlos asked. "You'll see", Kano said. Bart and Lisa went to get help, unbeknownst to Kano.

In the feudal Era, the samurais are fighting for their lives. Hakudoshi is fighting Jin, Kagura is fighting the girls, Kohaku is dealing with Myojin, and Naraku is dealing with Mugen, Aoshi, Sagara and Kenshin with Kanna just standing there alone with the Infant. Jin is defending himself very well against Hakudoshi, but he is unable to kill him as he tries to slash him, and when he does, he regenerates. Kagura sends various attacks to the girls, but they all move out the way. Kamiya has on many occasions attacked Kagura, but it didn't work too well. Kohaku is showing no mercy on Myojin, as he repeatedly throws his hatchet at him. "This sucks, I'm just a kid", Myojin said. "So is he, fight!" Mugen shouted. Myojin ran in to attack, but was knocked out by the end of Kohaku's hatchet. Mugen and Sagara were cutting Naraku with their blades, but he regenerated. Kenshin decided to use the sharp end of his sword to kill Naraku. The fight left the house and was going across Japan. Meanwhile, Chun-Li was trying to defend herself against Vega and Pyro, but it was too much for her. Both men kicked her out of the room and she fell down the stairs. She saw Carlos shooting Kano, but Kano was fast enough to dodge it. Kano zapped Carlos with his laser eye, but luckily Carlos moved and went to Chun-Li. "Now what?" Carlos asked. "We need to call for help", Chun-Li said. "I'll do it", Sota said, he ran to the phone, but Vega came and cut the cord. "Never mind", Sota said. "You wanna switch opponents?" Chun-Li asked. "Yeah, I'll take the humans, you take whatever he is", Carlos said. Carlos ran and tackled Vega to the ground and tried punching him, but Vega's mask was protecting him from the blows. Pyro kicked Carlos off and tried to burn him with the fire, but Carlos moved. Chun-Li was using various kicks against Kano, but he managed to get a punch in, then started to stomp a mud hole in her. "What do we do?" Shippo asked. "We gotta see if there's a phone that hasn't been cut by that guy", Sota said. They went upstairs. "Vega, take care of the kids, I'll handle this jackass", Pyro said. Shippo and Sota found another phone, but Vega came and cut it. "Oh no, now what?" Shippo asked. "You're going down", Vega said. "You wouldn't kill little kids would you?" Shippo asked. "Of course not, I'm just gonna stop you", Vega said. "Shippo, do something!" Sota said. Shippo stepped in and was gonna toss a Fox Fire at Vega, but he peed his pants and hid in Sota's closet. "Oh yeah, just leave me here", Sota said. "I suggest you go to your room, while your skin is intact", Vega said. Sota did what he said and didn't leave.

Meanwhile after the concert, the gang were on the way home, but were greeted by Justin, Akon and Linkin Park. "Enjoy our concert?" Justin asked. "It was good", Ken said. "I loved it", Kagome said. "I'm glad", Akon said. "Good, it'll be your last", a man said. Everyone looked up. "Oh shit its Bison!" Guile said. "Bison, what the hell is he doing here?" Ken asked. Wesker stepped out and waved. "You brought Bison over to Japan?" Leon asked. "Not just him, them too", Wesker said. On the way toward the group were Balrog, Sagat, Toad, Avalanche, Smoke and Noob Saibot. Magneto and Shang Tsung also appeared at the top of the building. "Who are these other people?" Ryu asked. "These two guys are Noob Saibot and Smoke", Shang said. "He brought a third guy named Kano, but he's at that young girl's house, with Magneto's guy Pyro, and also with Vega", Bison said. "Oh shit, we gotta head back!" Guile shouted. "Not unless you go through us!" Bison said. The ground guys attacked the group. "You can't stop us!" Ken said. Then Bastion came and started zapping everyone. "Holy shit!" Yusuke shouted. Earthquake knocked a lot of the gang away, with help from Balrog and Sagat, Bastion punched away a few people and Saibot did some crazy attacks. "How do we stop these guys?" Inuyasha asked. Bison then did a strong attack that injured everyone. "You'll all die", Magneto said. Then someone came and punched him off the building, but he caught himself in mid-air. '"Who dares punch me off the building", Magneto asked. Spider-Man Peter Parker was on the building. "Spider-Man!" Bison shouted very shocked. "Hello general, good to see you again, NOT!" Peter said, and then punched Bison away. Also there was Iron Man and X-men members, Wolverine, Cyclops, Iceman, Gambit and Storm. "The X-men have arrived", Magneto said. "We're not alone", Wolverine said. Then Shang saw his enemies, Liu Kang, Rayden, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, Jax and Kurtis Stryker. "Damn, fall back!" Shang said. Everyone started to leave. "Your music sucks!" Toad said to Linkin Park, so Brad hit him with a guitar before he left. "Dammit Brad", Chester said. "He hates our music", Brad said. Bart and Lisa came. "Some crazy people busted into your house", Bart said. "We gotta head back to my house", Kagome said. "We gotta get back to our trailer", Justin said. "See you around", Leon said. The gang went home.

At the feudal era, the fight between Naraku's gang and the Samurais are fighting and going toward the bone eaters well. "You can't beat us", Hakudoshi said. "We need some help", Aoshi said. Naraku then grabbed him by his throat and tossed him away. Mugen slashed him, but it didn't work. "Give it up", Naraku said. Then he was slashed. "What the hell?" Mugen asked. Sesshomaru appeared with his sword out. He was accompanied by Koga, Rin, Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hello Naraku you stupid bastard, time to die", Koga said. Jin kicked Hakudoshi into the well, Sesshomaru knocked Kagura into the well, Kanna was thrown into the well forcefully with the infant by Fuu and Kamiya, Naraku was knocked in by Sesshomaru and Koga, and Mugen threw in Kohaku. "Let's burn them in there", Mugen said. Then there was a glow and the villains disappeared. "What the hell, where'd they go?" Mugen asked. "To the other time era, Koga, take us through the well", Sesshomaru said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Aoshi asked. "Get in and you'll see", Sesshomaru said. Everyone jumped in to the well after the villains and was transported. Naraku with co. arrived in the modern era and left the well. "This must be Kagome's time", Naraku said. He heard fighting in the house, so he and co. looked through the side house window and saw Kano and Pyro fighting Chun-Li and Carlos with the former two winning. Carlos and Chun-Li were completely exhausted. "Time to kill them", Kano said. Then Kagome and her friends came home. "You bastards are so dead!" Inuyasha shouted. "Vega, let's go!" Pyro shouted. Vega arrived and he with Pyro and Kano left the house through the back door and escaped. Inuyasha tried to go after them, but he couldn't get them, they his and left. "Damn they left", Inuyasha said, then went back to the house. Kagome looked at the damage of her house. "I can't believe this happened", Kagome said. "We need to tend to these injuries", Leon said, referring to Chun-Li and Carlos, who were badly injured from their fight. Sota left his room. "Is the coast clear?" Sota asked. "Yeah, they left", Kagome said. Naraku was outside ready to invade and attack, but he was ambushed by Mugen. "What the hell is going on outside?" Yusuke asked. Inuyasha went out and saw the Samurais fighting Naraku and co. "Naraku, what the hell?" Inuyasha shouted. "Damn, we've been spotted", Naraku said. Kagura used her wind powers as a distraction and blew everyone away so Naraku and co. can leave. "Damn, Naraku's here too", Inuyasha said, and then noticed the samurais with his brother and rival. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here? And who the hell are these people?" Inuyasha asked. "Go inside, I'll explain everything", Sesshomaru said. "Sota, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Upstairs", Sota said. "Get him down", Kagome said. "Shippo, time to come out of the closet!" Sota shouted, which resulted in everyone getting freaked out. Shippo came down and Kagome saw that his pants were wet. "Great, Sota do you have and spare boxers?" Kagome asked. "I'll get them", Sota said. "We need one good explanation for all this", Kagome said.

Naraku was outside with his crew and they ran into Kano, Vega and Pyro. "I saw you three gentlemen in action, very good fight style", Naraku said. "And just who the hell are you?" Kano asked. "I am Naraku, I come from the feudal era, I am the enemy of the dog eared guy Inuyasha", Naraku said. "Really, maybe you can assist us then, we heard he was a real nuisance", Vega said. "I would be honored to", Naraku said. "Let's head back", Pyro said. The villains left to a hideout. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Jin and Sota explained everything. "So you saw these samurais fighting with Naraku", Kagome said. "Yes, I went to assist them", Sesshomaru said. "Yeah, that crazy bastard jumped us", Mugen said. "So Kano, Pyro and Vega all jumped Chun-Li and Carlos, they fought valiantly but lost", Kagome said. "Basically, Shippo didn't wanna fight, he just hid in a closet", Sota said. "Well being in a closet sure goes with his personality", Inuyasha said. "Whoa, very harsh dog-boy", Iceman said. "Well if Shippo does wanna be as brave as he says he'll be, he needs to be less of a coward", Miroku said. "Hey!" Shippo shouted. "He has a point Shippo, when me and Kohaku were your age, we weren't as scared as you were", Sango said. "Same here, I was a man when I was still a boy", Mugen said. "Come on, you're all making the kid feel lousy", Johnny Cage said. "Who cares, he's just a puny kid", Inuyasha said. "Maybe that's the problem, he's too small", Mugen said. "Height never should matter", Wolverine said. "It's what you do with it that matters", Liu Kang said. "He just needs to work on his skills", Ryu said. "I try to do that", Shippo said. "Try harder you lazy brat", Inuyasha said. "Shut up Inuyasha!" Shippo said. "Why you little", Inuyasha said as he went toward Shippo. "You sure act like my father Homer", Bart said. "Hey, cut the shit out man", Johnny Cage said, blocking Inuyasha. "Fuck off pretty boy", Inuyasha said. Johnny Cage then head butted Inuyasha and started punching him. "Beat him up, beat him up!" Shippo chanted. Kagome broke up the fight. "Come on, that dog-eared freak got what was coming to him", Iceman said. "Yeah, he's nothing but a stupid jerk", Shippo said. "Enough, Rayden, Wolverine, you two deal with Johnny and Bobby, Shippo, you go to your room", Kagome said. "I don't have a room", Shippo said. "Duh…I mean Sota's room", Kagome said. "The kid's not in trouble is he?" Johnny Cage asked. "Enough Johnny Cage, I will deal with you later, go back to the apartment, you have made a fool of yourself by getting into a senseless fight", Rayden said. "Bobby, you move too, let's go", Wolverine said. "Come to our apartment tomorrow, it's South of the Tokyo Tower, a brown building", Peter said. "Ok, see you later", Kagome said. "Try to keep that dog under control", Peter said. "Don't worry", Kagome said. Leon also left. "We'll see you at the apartment, we'll be at ours, first we need to take Chun-Li and Carlos to a hospital", Leon said. "We're not hurt that bad", Carlos said, still wounded and hardly able to move. "Sure you not big guy and big girl", Leon said. They also left. "Hey Sesshomaru, where's Jaken?" Inuyasha asked. "I fired him", Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha laughed. "Rin, you will sleep in Sota and Shippo's room, Sesshomaru, I don't know where you, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku will sleep", Kagome said. "We'll sleep outside, we really don't care", Sesshomaru said. "We don't?" Ginta asked. Koga stepped on his foot. "Of course we don't, now get your ass outside", Koga said. Kagome sighed, so Bart went to her. "Don't worry about them, boys will be boys", Bart said. "Thanks for your concern", Kagome. "Any time", Bart said, and then walked away and confronted Lisa. "You seem nice Bart, too nice toward a pretty girl", Lisa said. "I'm just trying to be a good guest", Bart said. "You can't deceive me Bart", Lisa said, then walked away. "Whatever", Bart said, also walking away. The guys went outside and Rin went to Sota's room. "Hello there, what was your name again?" Sota asked. "I'm Rin, you must be Sota, that must be Shippo, the one everyone's been mean to", Rin said. "They're jerks", Shippo said. "Maybe if you hadn't left me alone with that maniac, no one would have said that", Sota said. "You were scared too", Shippo said. "Yeah but I didn't run", Sota said. "I don't know why you wanted me to attack him, he wasn't gonna kill us", Shippo said. "Yeah, but he probably was gonna hurt us", Sota said. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep, goodnight", Shippo said. Rin and Sota also went to sleep.

Naraku and co. went back to a hideout of villains. "Wesker, we found some new recruits, they seem to know the dog eared guy", Pyro said. "Really, explain", Wesker said. "His name is Inuyasha, he's a half-demon, he wants the Shikon jewel shards, and he is in love with that young priestess Kagome", Naraku said. "Excellent, you know a lot, but we don't know your names", Wesker said. "My name is Naraku, these are my incarnations, Kagura, Hakudoshi, The Infant and Kanna, and this is my assistant Kohaku, the only human among us", Naraku said. "Good, with your help, we can destroy our enemies", Wesker said. "Excellent", Naraku said.

The next morning, everyone went to the hotel Peter told them about. "This is it, let's go inside", Kagome said. Everyone went inside, and saw that Leon's group was already there. "Hey Leon, how are Carlos and Chun-Li?" Kagome asked. "There still in the hospital, but they'll be fine", Leon said. Peter came. "Oh good, you're here, now we need to work on leads as to where these people are", Peter said. "I think we need to focus more on how to kill them", Ken said. "Well let's share some information about what we know about these people", Peter said. "To start with Albert Wesker, he is a power craving maniac that wants to infect everyone with the T-Virus to end the world", Leon said. "General Bison is the Shadowloo dictator that wants to recruit as many Street Fighters for his evil organization", Guile said. "Naraku is an evil half-demon that wants to use the power of the Shikon Jewel to be a full demon and kill many people", Inuyasha said. "Magneto is an evil mutant that wants al mutants to rule the world in his brotherhood of mutants", Wolverine said. "We're after a man who has murdered many innocents, someone else who's a real threat to the well being of the world", Liu Kang. "What about those 3 people that invaded my house, I'm more interested in them", Kagome said. "The guy with the metal plate on his head is Kano, he's an old rival of mine, his red eye can produce a laser, and he rips organs out of you, like your heart or even skeleton", Sonya said. "The masked guy is Vega, he doesn't use the mask to conceal his identity or to hide an ugly face, it's to protect his face because he's said to have a beautiful face, and he doesn't want anyone to scar it", Ken said. "The kid is Pyro, he used to be part of the X-men, but he defected, he can manipulate fire, but he can't create it without hurting himself", Wolverine said. A phone call occurred; Leon answered it, listened, thanked the person on the other end and hung up. "Chun-Li and Carlos will be out of the hospital tonight", Leon said. "That's good", Kagome said. "It's great that they're all right", Shippo said. "Don't worry, they went down fighting, unlike you", Inuyasha said. "Shut up Inuyasha, you are the meanest person ever", Shippo said. "Enough Shippo, don't keep saying shut up, it's rude", Kagome said. "But he's being mean to me", Shippo said. "Two wrongs don't make a right", Kagome said. "It's called payback, besides 3 lefts make a right", Maccer said. "Shut up you", Kagome said. "Now you said shut up Kagome", Shippo said. "Don't be fresh Shippo", Kagome said. "Yeah stupid", Inuyasha said. "What did you call me, you…you bastard?!" Shippo shouted. "That's enough, both of you go to your rooms", Kagome shouted. "Whatever, I'll be out soon, I don't know about you", Inuyasha said. "I hate you", Shippo said. "Shippo, enough", Kagome said. "But Kagome…" Shippo tried to say, but was silenced when Bart stepped in. "You heard the lady, to your room", Bart said. He stomped to his room while Lisa stared at Bart. "Kiss up", Lisa muttered. "That kid has attitude", Maccer said. "Seriously, shut up", Kagome said. "You can't tell me to shut up, only Tommy, Carl or Claude can. Tommy entered. "Maccer, shut up", Tommy said. Maccer was very confused of what just transpired.

Night time arrived. "Is dinner ready yet?" Kevin asked. "Almost, get the others", Claire said. Kevin called people to dinner. When he went into Inuyasha's room, he saw that he was different. His hair was black instead of silver, he had no fangs, claws or dog ears, his eyes were black and not gold. "What the fuck happened to you?" Kevin asked. "This always happens during the new moon", Inuyasha said. They went into the kitchen, Kagome was there. "Inuyasha, you turned human, this must be the night of the new moon", Kagome said. "Well I'm kinda defenseless now", Inuyasha said. "Relax, that's why we're here", Kevin asked. There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that?" Kevin asked. Tommy was sitting down watching the show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire and saw Kevin. "It's C, pick C you dumb fuck!" Tommy yelled. "Calm down man", Kevin said. He opened the door. "What do you…", Kevin was saying until he was punched away. "What the hell?" Tommy asked. Kano came in and attacked Tommy, Pyro came in afterward. Claire looked from the kitchen. "Shit, they're here, you two hide", Claire said as Inuyasha and Kagome went to their room, receiving cover fire while Claire shot at the two, but she was attacked. More people came to help, but Pyro and Kano were cleaning house. "Tough-ass motherfuckers", Yusuke said. The two were stopped when Liu Kang and Kung Lao arrived. "Let's do this", Kano said. He attacked Liu Kang while Pyro went for Kung Lao. Meanwhile, Vega is down the hallway after entering through a window, and he busted into Shippo's room. "Inuyasha is in the next room, he's human due to the new moon, and if you want, you can take his sword as a bonus for Naraku", Shippo said. "Um, thanks, you're betraying your friends?" Vega asked. "Since they don't respect me, why should I stay loyal to them?" Shippo said. Vega then left so he can invade Inuyasha's room. He entered and attacked Inuyasha. "This is not good", Kagome said. "No shit Kagome", Inuyasha said, dodging Vega's blade. Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the room ASAP. Kung Lao and Liu Kang were taking it to Pyro and Kano, but the latter two fought back and knocked them away. "Anyone else want some?" Pyro asked. Inuyasha and Kagome came into the room, with Vega right behind them. "What are you three, the hit men of your group?" Carl asked. "You can say that", Kano said. "Yeah, we're the best damn fighters they got, just try to take us on", Pyro said. Kuwabara ran in and tackled Pyro, resulting in the rest of the gang jumping Kano and Vega. Kuwabara tossed Pyro in to the bathroom, punched him a few times. He then tried to drown Pyro in the toilet, but Pyro managed to fight out of it. Kuwabara then threw Pyro into the wall and began punching him like crazy in the gut, making a crack in the wall. Kuwabara was gonna execute the final punch, but he missed. Pyro then manipulated fire into a fang-fist and with sheer strength; he punched Kuwabara through the weakened wall, causing Kuwabara to fall out the building with rocks following him to the ground. "I am the greatest", Pyro said. Kano was busy knocking away Yusuke, Jin, Sango, Claude, but he was attacked by Ryoko. "Come on you bastard", Ryoko said, sending a blast toward Kano. He dodged, ran at Ryoko and stuck his hand in her chest and pulled her heart out. "Aw, that's it?" Kano asked. Ryoko then collapsed dead as Kano tossed her heart away. Tenchi ran in and tried to attack Kano, but he was punched away. Vega grabbed Kagome by the throat and held her by a large window. "Time to die", Vega said. "That's what you think", Inuyasha said as he ran in to punch Vega, but missed and punched Kagome. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. Vega then slashed Inuyasha, causing him to fall though the glass window. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, holding her jaw. Sesshomaru came to attack, but he was also slashed, wounding him. Vega ran into Inuyasha's room and grabbed the Tetsusiga. "We can leave now", Vega said. "You bastards are not going anywhere", Yusuke said running at the three, but was burned by Pyro. The three guys rushed to the elevator and went down, while everyone else went down the stairs. When the door opened, the three ran off before the gang got downstairs. When they got outside, they ran into Carlos and Chun-Li. "Remember us?" Carlos asked. Chun-Li attacked the three guys, but they counter-attacked and knocked her away. Carlos tried to attack but he was knocked away as well. The 3 went into the car they used to arrive in this place. The gang ran into Carlos and Chun-Li. "Care to explain what happened?" Chun-Li asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was at the top floor, and the explanation was finished. "So those guys are technically hit men, and they attacked again, this time actually killing someone", Chun-Li said. "In this case, 3 people", Carlos said. "But why does Inuyasha turn human during the new moon?" Chun-Li asked. "It has something to do with being a half-breed", Kagome said. "Where's Shippo, I haven't seen him since early on today", Miroku said. "Shippo, come to the living room!" Peter shouted. Shippo came over. "Shippo, you may know that there was an invasion tonight, it was Kano, Vega and Pyro, and they killed Ryoko, Kuwabara and Inuyasha", Peter said. "That's too bad for Ryoko and Kuwabara, they probably didn't deserve it", Shippo said. "I also mentioned Inuyasha Shippo", Peter said. "It's sad, but it's his fault for fighting as a human", Shippo said. Kagome was miffed. "You little…" Kagome was saying attempting to throttle Shippo, but Peter held her back. "Get the hell off me!" Kagome shouted. "Back away Kagome, I can't let you hurt the kid", Peter said. "Let me at that little bastard!" Kagome shouted. "Get back", Peter grunted. "Get off me you stupid son of a bitch!" Kagome shouted, prompting Peter to punch her right in the face, knocking her out instantly. "Shippo, you may wanna go back to your room, I'll put Kagome in her room", Peter said.

Meanwhile, at Kagome's house, Sota was about to take Hitomi home. "Let's get ready", Sota said. As soon as Sota opened the door, he saw Vega, Kano and Pyro standing there eyeing him. "Remember us?" Vega asked. "Do what you want to me, but don't hurt Hitomi", Sota said. "We won't hurt if you don't struggle", Pyro said as he grabbed Hitomi, and Kano grabbed Sota, and they took them away. "Why does this happen to me?" Sota asked. Vega left a note for the mom.

At a building near the outskirts of Japan, Naraku and Wesker are awaiting the return of their henchmen. "Where the hell are these people?" Naraku asked. "Patience my friend, these things take time", Wesker said. The 3 hit men arrived with the kids. "Who are these two?" Naraku asked. "The younger brother of Kagome and his girlfriend, our little hostages", Kano said. "Did you manage to kill anyone?" Wesker asked. "Just 3, spirit detective Kuwabara, alien Ryoko and your enemy Inuyasha, courtesy of my claws", Vega said. Naraku looked surprised. "You killed Inuyasha?" he asked. "Yeah, he was human for some reason", Vega said. "Of course, it's normal for some half-breeds to be human at one point", Naraku said. "I also got his sword", Vega said, presenting the Tetsusiga. "You three have done well, you are truly establishing yourselves as very worthy henchmen", Naraku said. "Thank You Sir", Vega said. "Now we shall keep these kids here, and maybe everyone will come to the rescue of them, if they're lucky", Naraku said. Shang Tsung entered. "What shall we do about the enemy?" Shang asked. "Send some men, everyone except these three, and mine", Naraku said. "What will we do sir?" Kano asked. "You will stay and wait, if they come, you will be their personal greeter", Naraku said. "Ok then, let's go guys", Vega said. "Some promotion, we're just some fucking doormen", Pyro said. "You idiot, he means if the enemy comes, we kill them", Vega said. "That's put simply", Pyro said. "Idiot", Vega whispered. "What?" Pyro asked. "Nothing, just nothing", Vega said.

The next morning, Kagome woke up with such a headache. She went to the kitchen. "So your awake", Guile said. "That was a helluva punch from Peter", Johnny Cage said. "Shut up Cage", Kagome said. "Fine, bitch", Johnny Cage said. "I made you an ice pack", Bart said. "Thanks", Kagome said, holding her head. "Kiss-up", Lisa muttered. "You said it", Guile muttered. Kagome's cell phone rang, it was her mom, and she informed Kagome of what happened to Sota and Hitomi. "These bastards kidnapped Sota and Hitomi, we gotta find them", Kagome said. "What about the bodies?" Kung Lao asked. "They'll have to wait", Guile said. "Me and Liu Kang could deal with that", Kung Lao said. "Yeah, you two can go with Dhalsim", Leon said. "Let's go then", Johnny Cage said. The group went toward the city, while Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Dhalsim took the bodies to paramedics.

Later that day, Dhalsim, Liu Kang and Kung Lao had just taken the bodies to the paramedics. "Now what?" Kung Lao asked. "Let's head to the city", Dhalsim said. As they started walking, Sagat arrived and kicked Dhalsim. Liu Kang and Kung Lao made fighting stances. "You're one of the enemies, the one that serves Bison", Liu Kang said. "Correct, me and my friends are here to kill you", Sagat said. "What friends?" Kung Lao asked. Noob Saibot and Smoke arrived. "Are you ready to die?" Noob asked. "We should be asking you", Liu Kang said, as he ran in and kicked Noob. Kung Lao ran and punched Smoke, but Smoke retaliated with a kick. Dhalsim was using his stretching powers to punch Sagat, but Sagat put his Muay-Thai skills to work and viciously attacked Dhalsim. Noob delivered a series of punches to Liu Kang and knocked him into a pole. He along with Smoke then double teamed Kung Lao and tossed him into a mailbox. Sagat then tossed Dhalsim to the duo and they attacked him. "Don't mess with Noob-Smoke and Sagat", Smoke said. The 3 grunted as they got up. "These people are such nuisances, how will we fight them?" Kung Lao asked. "I'll fight Sagat, you two fight the others, that way we're more familiar with who we're fighting", Dhalsim said. He then blew fire at Sagat, which he evaded, but was at the receiving end of a punch. Kung Lao tossed his hat at Smoke, but he missed, so Smoke ran in and kicked Kung Lao in the face. Kung Lao came back with a punch. Liu Kang was in a hand-to-hand battle with Noob. Liu Kang managed to punch Noob away and delivered the bicycle kick. Dhalsim was putting up a good fight, but Sagat managed to give him a grand beating. "Time to die", Sagat said. Then Guile arrived. "Not yet asshole", Guile said. He then delivered punches to Sagat and then punched him into a fence. He then lifted him up and did more punches, and finally just broke the neck of Sagat, killing him. Sub-Zero also arrived, knocked away Smoke and confronted Noob. "Hello brother", Sub-Zero said. "Little brother, what a surprise", Noob said. "I'm here to finish you", Sub-Zero said. "Really?" Noob asked as he threw a punch but missed, and received a punch. Sub-Zero did multiple punches and ended it with a kick. Smoke tried to assist his partner, but was killed when Kung Lao tossed his razor hat at Smoke and decapitated him. Sub-Zero managed to do a freeze punch to knock Noob away. Noob decided to flee the area. "We need to go after him", Sub-Zero said. Then Scorpion came out of nowhere and attacked Sub-Zero. "What the hell is Scorpion doing here?" Kung Lao asked. "Now to take my revenge for my own death by killing you", Scorpion said. "I did not kill you", Sub-Zero said. "Liar", Scorpion said as he punched Sub-Zero. Kung Lao tried to assist, but was knocked away. "Last thing I saw before my death was you standing over my body as my soul was banished to the Outworld", Scorpion said. "You don't understand, my brother Noob also had the same powers until he died and was resurrected as the person he is today, he was the one that killed you", Scorpion said. "It's true Scorpion, this Sub-Zero did not kill you, it was Noob Saibot, the original Sub-Zero", Liu Kang said. "Damn, I was tracking the wrong person", Scorpion said. "We'll help you find him, join us, we're also trying to get him, he was here a moment ago", Guile said. "Ok, let's go", Scorpion said.

Everyone was at the center of the city, on the 2nd floor of a two story McDonalds. "We'll find your brother Kagome", Miroku said. "Maybe we'll find mine too", Sango said. Ken then noticed a figure outside. "I saw this huge person in a coat", Ken said. "You think it's the enemy?" Johnny Cage asked. "I don't know, it looks like he's running away", Ken said. Then Justin, Akon and Linkin Park entered the restaurant. "There's the singing group", Kagome said. "What's up everyone, it's the guy that's bringing sexy back", Justin said. "And I'm here to make it go away", a man said. Justin turned around and saw Balrog standing behind him, and was punched away. "It's Balrog, after him!" Ken shouted. He ran in and kicked Balrog. Soon Toad and Avalanche arrived. "It's them, kill them", Sesshomaru said. The villains went up and attacked the heroes. Marcus Reed was also in McDonalds. "I come here from New York to get a well deserved vacation and I have to go through all this bullshit", Marcus said. Balrog punched off Yusuke, Sesshomaru and Kenshin. Toad used his tongue to whip Ken across he restaurant. Justin ran in to punch Toad, but was knocked away. Avalanche made the whole restaurant rumble, but was kicked by Johnny Cage. Ken ran in and started attacking Balrog, hitting him with many karate moves. Toad tried to help Balrog, but he was jumped by half the group. "Use our numbers game!" Tommy shouted. Avalanche used his powers again, but was grabbed and tossed by Blanca. "Let's get out of here, there are too many people", Tenchi said. Everyone left the restaurant, but as soon as they got outside, Avalanche shook the ground, so half the group fell through the cracks. "Shit, how do we escape?" Tommy asked. "How the fuck should I know?" Carl asked.

Ken was up and fighting Balrog, but Balrog fought back. "I'm coming Ken!" Johnny Cage shouted. Shuriken were then thrown at him. "What the fuck?" Johnny Cage said. Noob showed up an attacked Johnny Cage. "I'm here guys", Noob said. Kenshin ran in to attack, but was kicked away. "Bastards, we can't even touch them", Ken said. Cammy ran in and kicked Earthquake away, and landed a punch on Noob, but Balrog grabbed her by the neck and held her high. "I'm gonna break your pretty little neck", Balrog said. Liu Kang then arrived and kicked Balrog. "Not today", Liu Kang said. "So you found me", Noob said. "With a friend", Liu Kang said. Scorpion came and threw his spear at Noob. "Get over here!" Scorpion said, as he pulled Noob in, and then delivered a powerful uppercut. "I'll kill you for good this time", Noob said. "Just try it", Scorpion said. He tried to land a punch, but missed and was body slammed. Sub-Zero does a minor freeze to Noob, and kicked him, shattering the little ice, knocking Noob to the floor. Scorpion came and did a combination attack, but was eventually countered and punched. Sub-Zero tried some attacks, but was punched away. Noob went to Sub-Zero and punched him repeatedly, then grabbed some shuriken. "Time to die brother", Noob said. Noob was then hooked by Scorpion's spear again, and was pulled and slashed by Scorpion's sword, killing him brutally. "Shit, they fucked Noob up", Toad said. Gambit came with his cards and sent a hurdle of them towards Toad, and each one attacked him severely, resulting in his death. "You pricks are gonna die right here", Balrog said. Ken came in, delivered a series of punches and ended with a kick. "This will finish you, HADOUKEN!" Ken shouted as he sent a blast at Balrog and killed him. "That's very similar to Grandpa's Kamehameha wave", Pan said. "Yeah, your grandpa is Goku right? Very cool man", Ken said. Earthquake then attacked Ken and Pan and injured them. "Forget me?" Avalanche asked. Then someone shot at him many times from behind, killing him. "Fuck with my vacation will ya? You motherfucker" Marcus said. "Who the fuck is you?" Gambit asked. "Marcus Reed, NYPD", Marcus said. "NYPD, what the hell are you doing in Japan?" James asked. "Taking a vacation, though it's gone now", Marcus said.

Everyone got out of the whole. "That takes care of that", Kagome said. "That's what you think", Bastion aid as he zapped Kagome and hurt her. "Kagome!" Pan shouted, and then started to attack Bastion, but to little avail, and was knocked away. Jax jumped up and tried to attack Bastion, but was knocked away. Scorpion used his spear, but it was caught, and Scorpion was whipped across the road. Akon threw a few rocks, but it seemed to annoy Bastion, so he punched him. "Ryu, let's double team him", Liu Kang said. They both attacked Bastion and landed a few punches and kicks, but were countered. While distracted, Peter ran in with a punch to Bastion. Chun-Li came with her upside-down spinning kick. Cammy did a mega punch, while Wolverine came with a vicious kick. Bastion knocked them all away. Yusuke used his spirit gun, but it didn't do much. Johnny Cage tried to shadow kick Bastion, but was caught and tossed into Yusuke. "This is one tough sonuva bitch", Leon said. Bastion tried to zap Leon, but Leon dodged. Sonya ran in to attack Bastion severely with multiple kicks, and then Cyclops came and blasted Bastion. Iron Man came along and punched Bastion multiple times. He then grabbed Bastion by the throat and lifted him to his face. "Where are they?" Iron Man asked. "I'm not gonna tell", Bastion said. Iron Man tossed him into the air and zapped him with his solar beam, killing Bastion. "Nice attack", Jax said. "Yeah, damn fucker wouldn't talk", Iron Man. "Damn, how are we gonna find these people?" Kiyone asked. Lisa came over. "I see something suspicious", Lisa said. She led them to Shippo talking with Pyro, Kano and Vega. "What the hell is he doing?" Kung Lao asked. "Betraying us", Tommy said. The 3 hit men left and Shippo went back to the group. "What the hell was that all about", Kenshin asked. None of your damn business", Shippo said. "It is very much our business", Stryker said. "I ain't saying nothing", Shippo said. Kung Lao picked him up by his tail. "I want you to answer the goddamn question or I'll personally remove your head, what were you talking about?" Kung Lao asked. "I was gonna save this for later after you've rested after this battle, but since you really want to know, these people wanna fight you, they revealed their location, since you've won the Street Fights, they challenge you to Mortal Kombat", Shippo said. "Where are they?" Kung Lao asked. "In the tall blue building 6 miles down that road", Shippo said, pointing south. "Well then, let's go", Kung Lao said. "You don't want to rest first?" Shippo asked. "No, let's move out", Kung Lao said. "We're gonna find my brother", Kagome said. The gang moved out.

The group reached the building alongside the singers. "You guys wanna help?" Kagome asked. "Of course we do", Justin said. "Let's head in", Akon said. Everyone went in and Shippo sprinted off. "Where the hell is he going?" Aoshi asked. Then they saw the "doormen" Kano, Vega and Pyro, and the three ran off. "Oh no you don't!" James shouted. They all ran after them and the group ran into Kanna, the Infant and Hakudoshi. "You're going to die", Hakudoshi said. "I'll stay here with Miroku, Jin and Carl, everyone else can go", Sango said. The gang went up some stairs while Lisa stayed, and they saw Vega in a room. "Who here's gonna die?" Vega asked. "I'll stay with Spider-man and Kagome", Chun-Li said. "Kagome please be careful, you are the pride and joy of the Higurashi shrine", Bart said. "Thanks Bart", Kagome said. "Kiss-up", Kung Lao muttered. The rest of the gang went to the door behind him with a long turning hallway. At the other room there was a platform above a sea of spikes. Kano was standing in the middle", I'll take my share", Kano said. "I'll fight with Johnny Cage and Tenchi", Sonya said. They other gang went through yet another door with another long turning hallway. This room had pots of fire with Pyro standing there. "Who wants some?" Pyro asked. "It'll be me, Yusuke and Wolverine", Iceman said. They went to the other side and went up more stairs. Kagura was standing under some stairs with a jar with her heart, and noticed the group. She used her dance of the blades to destroy the stairs and the singers fell through. "Keep going, we'll deal with her", Justin said. The gang continued on where they met in the top room with Wesker, Naraku, Magneto Shang Tsung and Bison. "You're all going down", Bison said.

Hakudoshi used his weapon on Jin and Sango, while they countered with their swords. All the weapons were meeting coalition against each other. Carl tried shooting Kanna, but a force field was put up. Miroku tried his windtunnel, but Hakudoshi slipped away and stabbed Miroku's arm. Carl shot at Hakudoshi but it didn't work. Hakudoshi knocked away Carl. Sango tossed her boomerang at Hakudoshi, hitting him successfully. Hakudoshi ran in and used his weapon to cut Sango's arm. "You pathetic humans are gonna die at our hands", The Infant said. "A talking baby, that's so fucking creepy", Carl said. Hakudoshi came in and slashed Carl's chest. "You little fucker", Carl said. Miroku came with his staff, but was stabbed in the leg. "He's too strong", Sango said. "How pathetic, he is only a kid", Jin said. Kohaku came in. "Kohaku, attack them", The Infant said. Kohaku got his weapon ready and aimed at the group, but he winked and tossed the weapon at The Infant, killing him. Kanna dropped The Infant in shock. Hakudoshi felt weakened, just as Naraku was in another room. Sango realized this and used her boomerang again, then her sword and managed to kill Hakudoshi. Kanna was trying to back away, but was axed in the back by Lisa, resulting in her death. "I can't believe I just did that", Lisa said. "Let's move out", Sango said, so everyone followed her to the next room.

Chun-Li was in hand to hand combat with Vega, with Vega getting the upper hand. He managed to cut her arm. Peter tried to get involved, but was slashed a few times, spilling some blood. Peter still managed to use his web to fling Vega to the wall. Peter then ran in and delivered a lot of punches to the gut, but was kicked away, and slashed in the face. Kagome shot an arrow at Vega, but he cut it with his claws and ran in for a kick. Chun-Li came in with a kick of her own, but was elbowed away. "You have no chance in hell of defeating me, I am Vega, one of the most deadly fighters of Shadowloo", Vega said. "Who cares, we killed some of your Shadowloo friends", Peter said. "Well I'm the real deal, you three will die like that bastard half-demon", Vega said. "Don't you dare speak of Inuyasha like that!" Kagome shouted. She shot more arrows, but Vega cut them, ran in and cut her stomach. Peter ran in and punched Vega hard in the face, breaking his mask, another punch breaking his nose. "My beautiful face, you bastard I'll kill you!" Vega said, punching Peter in the face, and then grabbing him in a choke. "I am going to break your fucking neck!" Vega shouted. Chun-Li came in and knocked Vega away. Chun-Li did her trademark upside-down spinning kick and knocked Vega away. "Peter I need you to punch a big hole in the ground and wrap your web around his neck and put the other end at the ceiling, web his hands too", Chun-Li said. Peter did as told; he got the hole and the web around Vega's neck and hands. Chun-Li grabbed him and stood him near the hole. "You're finished", Chun-Li said and kicked Vega and made him fall through the whole, killing him when the web rope broke his neck. "Hard web", Kagome said. "Hard as steel", Peter said. Sango came in with company. "Need help?" Sango asked. "Nah, we got this sucker", Peter said. "Well let's move on to help the others", Miroku said. They all left.

Kano was fighting with Johnny Cage and Sonya, blocking both their attacks until Sonya managed to kick Kano. He fired a laser from his eye and barely missed Sonya. Johnny Cage ran in and tried to punch him, but was punched away. Sonya tried a kick, but her leg was grabbed and tossed. Tenchi came with his kendo stick and hit Kano a few times, but was also knocked away. "It'll take more than that to kill me mate", Kano said. Johnny Cage came in with a shadow kick to the back. "How do you like that?" Johnny Cage asked. Kano grabbed his butterfly knives and cut Johnny Cage across the chest. "Aw damn", Johnny Cage shouted. "What do you think that ya fuckin' pretty boy?" Kano asked. Sonya came in with a few punches and kicks, but was stabbed in the leg, then cut on the arm. Tenchi came in but was sliced in the face. Kano then did a dropkick to Tenchi. He also launched himself as a canon ball to Sonya and knocked her to the ground. Johnny Cage ran in and got into a hand to hand combat with Kano, where Johnny managed to punch him a lot all the was to the edge of the arena. "You're finished", Johnny Cage said, as he delivered a shadow kick to Kano off the edge and caused Kano to fall to the spikes below, killing him on impact. "You're dead motherfucker", Johnny Cage said. The rest of the gang pulled in. "You done here?" Peter asked. "Hell yeah", Johnny Cage said. "Let's go then", Chun-Li said. Everyone moved out.

Fighting Pyro wasn't easy; he used all that fire in the area to attack the group. "This is one crazy motherfucker", Yusuke said. Iceman tried to freeze Pyro, but was unsuccessful. "I cannot be killed; I'll never be killed fuckers! Prepare to die", Pyro shouted maniacally. He sent more fire at the 3. Wolverine ran through the fire and attacked Pyro. He was able to heal from the burns. He got his claws ready, but was kicked away. Yusuke fired the Spirit gun, but with no success. Pyro sent more flames around. "It's like hell in here", Iceman said. Pyro sent a huge chunk of fire at the trio, but it was blocked by ice. "Crazy motherfucker", Iceman said. Pyro sent more firing, mildly burning the heroes. "Shit, how can we stop him?" Yusuke asked. Wolverine looked around. "Bobby, can you freeze that fire?" Wolverine asked. "Maybe, I'll give it a shot", Iceman said. He went in and shot a lot of Ice into one of the pots and managed to quench the fire. "Yusuke, grab that thing and toss it at Pyro", Wolverine said. As Yusuke went for it, Pyro tried to attack Wolverine, but he countered with his claws, slashing his face. Yusuke tossed the pot on top of Pyro. "I'm still alive bitches!" Pyro shouted. "Bobby, shoot some icicles through that pot", Wolverine said. Iceman skated around shooting Icicles through the pot going all the way through, with blood appearing at the end of each sickle. "He's dead", Wolverine said. The rest of the gang arrived. "Finished here?" Sango asked. "Yeah, he's dead", Wolverine said. "Let's keep moving", Kagome said. Everyone moved out.


	3. Chapter 3

In a dark room, the singers were face-to-face to Kagura. "Are you ready to die?" Kagura asked. "Let's think about this, you kill us, they'll be a lot of angry people after you", Justin said. "I'll deal with them as quickly as I deal with you", Kagura said. Brad hit Kagura with the guitar. "Dammit Brad", Chester said. "I'm working on breaking the habit", Brad said. Kagura used her dance of the blades attack, but everyone managed to dodge. Akon tried to punch Kagura, but missed and was kicked away. Jon and Mike tried to attack as well, but were unsuccessful, and were literally blown away. Justin ran in and tackled Kagura, causing her to drop her heart jar. "My heart!" Kagura shouted. Justin saw what had happened, so he capitalized by stomping on the heart. Kagura started coughing up blood and dieing. "I really am a heartbreaker", Justin said. "Now how the hell do we get out of here?" Akon asked. "You see that's where we're fucked", Justin said. "Let's jump up", Rob said. Everyone stared at him. "We'll have to wait for help", Justin said. Soon, the other gang had arrived. "Need help?" Peter asked. "Please", Chester said. The singers were lifted up and everyone went to the top floor.

Everyone confronted the five leaders. "This is the end for you", Ryu said. "I'm surprised you made it this far", Naraku said. "Where are the two kids?" Liu Kang asked. "Right here", Naraku said, showing Sota and Hitomi in a cage, with Shippo sitting next to the cage. "Shippo you little traitor", Stryker said. Shippo flipped him off. "That kid has attitude", Tommy said. Jax whipped out his machine gun. "You have five seconds to let those kids go", Jax said. Naraku simply smacked him away. Aoshi ran after Naraku and tried slashing him, but was unsuccessful, and instead was stabbed in the gut and tossed across the room. "Aoshi!" Sagara shouted. He attacked Naraku in rage, but was knocked away. Kamiya went to check on Aoshi. "He's dead", Kamiya said, very stunned. Kenshin overheard that and was really pissed. He then attacked Naraku, but was punched away also. Mugen also attacked, but his attack had no affect and was smacked away. Liu Kang went after Shang Tsung in fierce Kombat, but was knocked away. Shang Tsung attempted a transformation, but was punched by Jax. He tried to shoot Shang Tsung, but he missed. Kung Lao tossed his hat, but it was knocked away. Scorpion sent his spear out to attack Shang Tsung, but it was grabbed and he was tossed onto an oncoming Sub-Zero. Then a mysterious figure appeared and used his telekinetic powers on Shang Tsung. "Who goes there?" Shang asked. The figure revealed itself to be Ermac. "Ermac, what are you doing here?" Liu Kang asked. "Helping you out", Ermac said. Bison was in combat with Ken, Ryu, Cammy, Blanca, Dhalsim and Guile, all fighters trying to attack him. He countered everyone with a mega blast. "This is gonna take a while", Ken said. "No shit Sherlock", Guile said. Magneto was tossing around Cyclops, but was then clobbered by Iron Man, both getting into a fist fight with Magneto getting the upper hand. Gambit tossed a few cards, but they had no effect. Wesker opened fire in the RPD, so they needed to take cover. "You're gonna die here!" Wesker shouted. "You are motherfucker", Kevin said, as he shot at Wesker. "Ay Carumba, what a battle", Bart said. "You better stay down kid, you might get killed", Marcus said. The five leaders were gaining the upper hand. "Damn they're hard to kill", Koga said. "We will not be defeated, you will all perish at our hands", Shang said. "He's right, it's impossible", Hakkaku said. "It's difficult, but not impossible", Liu Kang said. "Yeah, let's give them hell", Paul said as he began randomly shooting his gun at the villains unsuccessfully. "Knock it off Paul", Tommy said. The surviving gang came in. "You're back", Koga said. "And a little fucked up", Jax said. "Yeah, those guys weren't pushovers", Peter said. "Oh no, Kagome your bleeding, are you in pain?" Bart said, rushing to her aid. "Kiss-up", Maccer said. "You just read my mind", Lisa said. "Come on people, we have a battle to do", Peter said.

Everyone prepared for the biggest battle in their lives. Naraku seemed uneasy. "I'm guessing the infant died, I am weakening", Naraku said to himself. "By killing the infant, Naraku's weak", Sango said. Sesshomaru stared at the group. "Isn't that Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, did he regain his memory?" Sango asked. "Yeah, quite a while ago", Kohaku said. "Kohaku, you dare betray me?" Naraku said. "I never wanted to join you", Kohaku said. "You will all die!" Naraku shouted as he smacked the returning gang and Bart, except for Sango, Kohaku and Yusuke. Kohaku and Sango tossed their weapons at Naraku, but it still wasn't enough to kill him. He punched the two away. Yusuke arrived and did multiple punches to Naraku, a kick and finished him off with a Spirit Gun. "Yo I just killed Naraku", Yusuke said. "Yeah, good job Yusuke", Sango said. Shang came and attacked them both. "You two are pathetic", Shang said. "You, don't forget you're fighting us", Stryker said. Shang came and punched him. Shang tried to transform again, but was stopped again, this time by Ermac. Shang knocked him away and ran into a room. The warriors followed him, but they saw that he was in a torture room. "No matter what, no one will leave alive", Shang said. Rayden sent lightning at Shang, but he dodged and knocked Rayden away. Sonya came into hand to had combat with Shang, but he punched her in the gut. Johnny Cage tried attacking, but he was knocked away, almost running into some spikes. Liu Kang started fighting Shang Tsung. He then noticed an Iron Maiden in the back. So he punched Shang a few times, ducked a punch, and hit the bicycle kick, forcing Shang to fall into the Iron Maiden. The spikes stabbed him in the back. "This is the end for you Shang Tsung", Liu Kang said. "Finish him", Johnny Cage said, pointing his thumb down. Liu Kang slammed the Iron Maiden shut, killing Shang Tsung. "Fatality", Johnny Cage said. "Let's leave", Ermac said. They tried opening the door, but it was locked. The ceiling started to lower, producing spikes. "Holy shit!" Sonya shouted. "Let's get out of here", Jax said. Everyone tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Sub-Zero, freeze the wall, I'll punch it", Johnny Cage said. Sub-Zero started freezing the wall, but when Johnny punched it, it didn't break all the way. "Try again", Johnny Cage said. Sub-Zero did it again, but Johnny's punch still didn't go all the way through. The ceiling was coming closer, so Jax used his strength to hold it up, while Ermac is using his telekinetic powers to help. Eventually, Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage were able to bust out. "That was easy", Johnny Cage said, but was then tossed by Magneto's magnetic powers. "Three left, let's go everyone", Liu Kang said.

Stryker went after Magneto, but he was knocked away. Guile tried attacking Bison, but he was punched too. Leon tried shooting Bison, that didn't turn out so well. Koga ran in to kick Bison, but he was caught. Justin tried to attack Magneto with a pipe, but was tossed away. Claude and Carl went after Bison, but they were annihilated. Peter tried to attack Bison, but he was punched. Ken went after Magneto, but he was tossed. "These guys are way too strong", Kiyone said. "How will we defeat them?" Ayeka asked. "I don't know", Ryu said. "Let's attack all at once", Maccer said. Everyone but Ryu, Liu Kang, Rayden, Peter, Rin, Chun-Li, Bart, Lisa, Kagome, Wolverine and Leon went and were all severely attacked and were unable to fight. "Goddammit, you could at least come up with a fuckin' strategy!" Wolverine shouted. "Peter, Chun-Li, free those two kids and get them to safety, we'll handle this for now", Rayden said. Peter and Chun-Li went to do as told, but Shippo stood in their way. "I will not let you pass", Shippo said. "Let's break this kid in half", Chun-Li whispered. "Not a bad idea, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do", Peter said. Rin then went up to Shippo, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. "That was unexpected", Peter said. He busted open the cage to free the two kids. "Let's take you two out of the building", Peter said, leading Sota, Chun-Li and Hitomi away from the area, followed by Rin still kissing Shippo.

Liu Kang got into a fierce fight with Bison, delivering many kicks to the sternum. He sent a fireball and it had some effect on Bison, but he managed to fight back, and he sent an energy ball to Liu Kang and sent him through a wall, severely injured. Rayden used his staff to attack Magneto, and used lightning. Magneto grabbed an object using magnetism and whipped it at Rayden. Rayden attacked him more, but he was grabbed by the magnetism and was slammed up and down, and eventually across the room. Ryu went to attack Bison, but Bison punched him hard in the gut. Wolverine tried attacking Magneto, but he was repelled away. "You people are pathetic", Wesker said. Kagome shot an arrow, but Bison caught it, and Magneto whipped her away. "Hey you can't do that!" Bart shouted, but was tossed away as well. Peter and Chun-Li arrived. "The both of you are going down", Peter said. "Where's Sota?" Kagome asked, while trying to get up. "He and the others are leaving to call the authorities", Peter said. "Now to take you guys out", Chun-Li said. The two went to attack Bison and Magneto, but Magneto viciously attacked Peter and tossed him from wall to wall and finally into the wall, while Bison did multiple punching combinations and blasting Chun-Li away. "You can't win, admit it", Wesker said. Leon got pissed and attacked Wesker, with the two getting into a fist fight. Ryu and Wolverine stood up again. "We're not gonna stop until you're both dead", Ryu said as he and Wolverine stood in fighting conditions ready to fight Bison and Magneto respectively.

Wolverine ran in and attacked Magneto with few punches and kicks, and a toss to the wall. Wolverine tried to slash Magneto, but was unable to get at him. Magneto used his magnetism to toss him across the room. Wolverine then tossed a barrel at Magneto, but it was destroyed. Wolverine used the distraction to get at Magneto, but Magneto caught on and dodged. "Sneaky bastard", Wolverine said. Ryu tried to attack Bison, but he kept moving. Bison punched him away, and then sent an energy blast, but it was dodged. He tried to hit Ryu with the Psycho Crusher, but missed, and was then at the receiving end of a punching combination, ending with a kick to the chin and a second to the chest. Magneto and Wolverine were in fierce combat, but magneto had the upper hand and started whipping Wolverine. Magneto then lifted Wolverine hovering above the ground. "Are you ready to die?" Magneto asked. "Go fuck yourself", Wolverine said. Magneto was gonna attack, but Cyclops woke up and sent a laser beam at Magneto, but he dodged and attacked Cyclops, whipping him across the room. Wolverine appeared from behind Magneto and stabbed him with his claws very violently. "Well done… Logan, I'll see… you… in hell", Magneto struggled to say while spitting blood. "Tell the devil Wolverine sent ya", Wolverine said as he dropped Magneto's dead body. Meanwhile Ryu was doing karate style attacks on Bison, and started getting the upper hand, but Bison countered and punched Ryu away. Wolverine attempted to get involved, but was blasted away. Leon was still fighting Wesker and took it to an extra room where there was a propane tank. Bison was still trying to attack Ryu, but Ryu was able to counter and started punching and kicking Bison until he was staggering. "Time to die, HADOUKEN", Ryu shouted as he sent a blast at Bison toward the propane tank, causing an explosion that caused some fire and Bison's death. Leon punched Wesker right in the face, removing his sunglasses and revealing his demonic eyes, and then was met with a devastating kick to the face that knocked him out. "We need to leave this building before it burns to the ground", Leon said. "We gotta get these people to wake up", Ryu said. Wolverine was already up, so were Peter, Liu Kang, Rayden and Yusuke. "Let's help these people out", Liu Kang said, as the whole group went downstairs, from a long flight finally reaching the bottom, along with the body of Aoshi. The fire had made it's was to more propane tanks and some support studs that caused the building to collapse after 10 minutes, just when the firefighters arrived. "Damn that was close", Mugen said. "So everyone's dead?" Claire asked. "Yeah, I'm sure that Magneto, Bison and Wesker are dead from the attacks and the explosions", Leon said. Just then, Wesker, badly injured appeared out of the rubble and tried to shoot Leon, but Jin saw this and pushed Leon out of the way and was fatally shot in the chest. Carlos reacted before anyone else and used his assault rifle to finish off Wesker. "Motherfucker", Carlos said. "Now he's dead", Leon said. "So is Jin, poor bastard", Mugen said. "I can't believe he sacrificed himself for me, I never really had any altercation with this guy", Leon said. "He's a real gentleman, living as one, and dieing as one", Fuu said. "Let's take him to be buried, along with Aoshi", Mugen said.

The group went back to Kagome's house and buried the dead there in her back yard. "We suffered our own casualties", Leon said. "I wonder why my sword can't resurrect them", Sesshomaru asked. "Ryoko lost her heart, Kuwabara was crushed, Inuyasha fell to high, I think that they must have done something to prevent any other resurrections, due to magic", Liu Kang said. "Come inside people, I have dinner waiting for you", Kagome said. Everyone went inside, started eating and was talking. Lisa was sitting on a chair away from everyone, and she something outside. She went out and looked around, but nothing was there. Then a huge figure appeared behind Lisa which she noticed. "Who are you?" Lisa asked. "Go inside and get me Liu Kang and Rayden", the figure said. Lisa then went inside and went to Liu Kang and Rayden. "Someone outside wants to see you", Lisa said. "Who is it?" Liu Kang asked. "I don't know, he's a very huge guy who has a hammer", Lisa said. Liu Kang and Rayden had an idea of who it was, so they went outside. "It's been a while hasn't it, Shao Kahn?" Rayden asked. "Hello Rayden, Liu Kang", Shao Kahn said. "What do you want Kahn?" Liu Kang asked. "I need to speak with you, in private", Shao Kahn said, eyeing Lisa when saying, "private". "I'll go inside", Lisa said.

What's going on Kahn, why are you here?" Liu Kang asked. "Isn't it obvious, it's because of that big battle you had against Shang Tsung and the others", Shao Kahn said. "You wanted in, or are you here to congratulate us?" Liu Kang asked. "No, just to tell you that you may be in danger", Shao Kahn said. "What do you mean?" Rayden asked. "Weren't you wondering why he had such a big building? They wanted to bring in more people, Shang Tsung wanted to bring in fighters from the other realms, and they even tried to bring in more evil mutants", Shao Kahn said. "How do you know all this?" Liu Kang asked. "That's how I came here, he activated the portal and tried to get me to join him, I was gonna go along with it, but then I overheard him saying that he was gonna take over my realm, along with this, so I left and searched for you, but they had been sent after me, so I went to the city where you were coincidentally, I took cover while your friends fought them off, I led some off the trail, but they must have gone after you from there", Shao Kahn said. "You were near the restaurant, you must have been that big figure that Ken was talking about", Liu Kang said. "Yes, I needed to be in a coat to hide my face from the public and the enemy", Shao Kahn said. "Why didn't you just kill them?" Liu Kang asked. "Even I wouldn't be able to take all of them down by myself, no one would be able to do that", Shao Kahn said. "So this portal, is it still active?" Liu Kang said. "Yes, I suggest that you get some friends over there ASAP", Shao Kahn said. "We'll get on it", Liu Kang said. "I will see you there", Shao Kahn said, and then left. Liu Kang and Rayden went inside. "We need Miroku, Kagome, Kung Lao, Dhalsim, Yusuke and Ermac", Liu Kang said. "What for?" Miroku asked. "We have some unfinished business", Liu Kang said. "Maybe I should come, what if something happened to Kagome, she needs a man to watch over her", Bart said. "That's why we're bringing Kung Lao", Liu Kang said. "Everyone can use some back-up, especially when it comes to Kagome's safety", Bart said. "Kiss-up, all right let's go, and bring your sister, she's a smart girl, she may be of some assistance", Liu Kang said. Everyone left.

They all met up with Shao Kahn at the fallen building. "Are you ready to seal up the hole?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yes, Ermac use your powers to clear the rubble", Liu Kang said. Ermac did as told. "Ok, Miroku, Dhalsim, Kagome, Yusuke, use your spiritual powers", Liu Kang said. Everyone activated their powers. "I need to use my powers when the circular portal is 70 filled, Lisa, you need to make the estimate", Rayden said. Everyone kept going. "Almost here", Lisa said. Then a hand popped out. "You are not going anywhere you little bastard", Shao Kahn said as he hit it with a hammer. More hands popped out, so Kung Lao sent his hat to chop them off. Then Drahmin popped out of the portal. "When will this end?" Lisa asked. "Never bitch!" Drahmin shouted. "That's no way to speak to a little girl", Kung Lao said as he tossed his hat. "I will not be killed", Drahmin said as he attacked Kung Lao. Dhalsim tried to attack to, but he was smacked away. Shao Kahn went up to him and bashed his brains in with his hammer. "Damn idiot", Kahn said. "Rayden the circle has enough power, use your lightning", Lisa said. Rayden did as told and the shield was complete. "That takes care of that", Shao Kahn said. "Now what?" Liu Kang asked. "I must head back to Outworld, I'll make my own portal, may we meet again, hopefully you freed your friends' souls", Shao Kahn said as he entered the portal. "Damn, what a day", Yusuke said. Everyone went home.

The next morning, everyone started to leave. "See you around Kagome", Liu Kang said. "Bye Liu Kang, by everyone", Kagome said. "Thanks for your assistance", Leon said. "You too Leon", Kagome said. "Bye Kagome", Justin said. "Bye Justin", Kagome said. "See you around", Ken said. "Bye Ken, see you whenever", Kagome said. "See you around", Tommy said. "Bye Tommy", Kagome said. "Bye Kagome, sorry about punching you", Peter said. "It's all right, I deserved it", Kagome said. Everyone was gone. "I'm still here for another week Kagome, no your not lonely", Bart said. "Kiss-up!" everyone shouted from outside. "How'd they hear me?" Bart asked. "Door's open", Lisa said. "Ay Carumba", Bart said. "What will we do about Shippo?" Sango asked. "Don't worry, as long as Rin is here, he won't fret over anything, right now he's a little angry, give him some time to get over it", Kagome said. "What about you and your anger?" Sango said. "I can deal with it, I don't want to kill him, I'm just annoyed at him for his behavior, but I don't blame him", Kagome said. "You can trust him?" Sota asked. "As long as Rin is here, he loves her", Kagome said. "Yeah, they're always kissing", Sota said. "Well that battle is over", Sango said. "More are yet to come though, be prepared", Kagome said. "Great, no R & R", Yusuke said. Meanwhile a back-up portal opened, and hands started coming out, and you can hear Shao Kahn say, "Well this sucks".


End file.
